


monstrous things

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Dark, Dark Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “They’re monsters.” Stiles hears them say.If they only knew.





	monstrous things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/gifts).



“They’re monsters.” Stiles hears them say.

 

If they only knew.

 

\--

 

Not all monsters do monstrous things, Lydia once said. Not all monsters, maybe, yeah. But not all monsters had a monster mimicking your soul. 

 

Not all monsters looked at their reflection to see it grinning at them, mouth red with blood. Not all monsters craved to kiss those lips.

 

Stiles did.

 

He licked the coopery tang, bit at that smirking, sharp-toothed mouth to get more. And there was always more.

 

He bruised like a peach when bony fingers that could have been his clutched at him, held him close, held him down. Took what he offered so freely.

 

He took what was given to him, stole what hasn’t been offered yet, relished in the give and take and the constant push for more.

 

\--

 

“They’re monsters.” Stiles hears someone explain.

 

As if they knew.

 

\--

 

He’s been given the world, at one point, offered to raze it as it stood. To start anew. 

 

He almost agreed, there was so little of him left at that point. 

 

“We could be the gods of a new order,” Void promised in a syrupy sweet whisper, words dripping, like all the little punctures his claws left. “We could give you it all.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be boring, thought?” Stiles asked, content in the moment, with the weight of his monster holding him down, “To have it all instead of ripping it apart.”

 

Void laughed then, a dark sound that made the ground shake, a vibration that filled Stiles with lust for blood.

 

“This is why we’ve chosen you, little Spark.”

 

“This is why I let you.”

 

They’re monster after all. 

 


End file.
